Leaving Nerdy!
by Emmagemma
Summary: This story is about a young girl and wants to ask two boys out! One is a football quarter back and the other is the popular boy in Tessa"s Algebra class. Now they have a fall dance, and has to decide. Who will she choose?


Is Life a Step of Love or a Step to Hatred?

Tessa woke up early to get to school on her first day. She was so excited because there was a nice, sweet boy in her Algebra class like she had liked for a long time, and now that she is a freshman, she could ask him out to the dance in the fall. Tessa's crush is Brandon. He has been the popular boy since Tessa could ever remember. He was cute, funny, and his two best friends were Alexander, and Marcos. They have been his best friends since they were little boys and they never fought. They all wanted cute, sweet, sensitive, and of course funny girls. The problem was that Tessa was not funny. She was a straight A student and she was cute, sensitive, and all that, but not funny.

She is really mad because she is going on vacation to South Carolina with her neighbors and they have a cute son to and his name is Ayden. He is a sophomore, but he has known Tessa since 5th grade. Ayden is a football player, but is the quarter back on the high school team, Titans. The Titans are number one, and the cheerleaders are outstanding. The captain is Brittany, a sophomore, and is the ex of Ayden, and Brandon.

Tessa has four weeks to decide who to ask, Ayden or Brandon. Ayden the quarter back and will be popular, or Brandon the cute popular boy who is sensitive, and also has best friends?

First Day of School Facing Ayden and Brandon

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," came Tessa walking into school, and running to her best friend Hallie. Hallie and Tessa have not seen each other in two months because it was an even year, and that meant that Hallie went to Europe on those years to see her family. She hated not being able to see Tessa. "I missed you so much Tessa," said Hallie. "I know you have, but I have news," said Tessa "But first me," said Hallie, "When I left you in May I got you a gift." "Awww you are so sweet Hallie," said Tessa. So they walked together heading to class but Tessa was thinking," Should I tell Hallie about the boys or leave it?"

Tessa went to class and actually saw Brandon sitting at his desk. Tessa went to her desk and said," Can I help you?" Brandon said, "No" "Then why are you her at my desk," asked Tessa. "Oh I am so sorry," said Brandon. Then when Brandon walked away he said quietly while knocking Tessa's books off her desk, "Sorry to bad, oh wait no," Everyone started laughing and Tessa was so embarrassed. But luckily when they started laughing Ms. Erickson, the Algebra teacher came in and started the class. Tessa was relieved!

Leaving Hallie and Joining South Carolina

"I love the beach much better than I do Algebra class," explained Tessa. "Why?" said her grandma. "I just do, well everything is easier here, and know some people laugh at me," said Tessa. "That is awful, and you should not live like that," explained her grandma. "But after the fall dance I will never be laughed at," in a happily, scared voice. "Wait how?" said Tessa's Grandma. "Well there is a dance in the fall and there are two really cute guys, one is a cute guy in my Algebra class, and the other is the quarter back of the football team, but the quarter back, Ayden, is my neighbor, so I know him pretty well!" very excitedly Tessa said. "Oh I see, Tessa, but to get your mind off of everything back home, how about we go to the market?" asked Grandma, "the market here in South Carolina is amazing, they have strawberries, berries, watermelon, and tons more."

After they went to the market, Tessa decided to call Hallie, but the cool part was that they were in the same time zone, so it would not make a difference if they were calling each other at five in the afternoon. "Hey Hallie," cried Tessa, "I miss you so much!" "I do too," said Hallie," But guess what?" explained Hallie, "Ayden was looking for you today, and was asking if you would want to go get ice cream sometime?" "Wow! Tell him yes and I will be home in five days," said Tessa. "Okay bye," the both girls said.

A Date With Ayden I Think So

"I love you Grandma, and I will miss you," said Tessa while she was leaving to go back home to New York. "Bye darling, and remember I love you and be safe with everything at school," said Grandma. Tessa said," I will." "Bye," they both said.

"Hey Hallie," Tessa said," Where is Ayden?" Tessa said," He is coming; he just got out of class." "Oh wait here he comes!" Tessa said. "Hey Tessa," Ayden said. "Hey," Tessa said back. "Well I was wondering if you would go on a date will be to get ice cream, I will go to the fall dance with you, what do you think?" Ayden said. "I would love to," Tessa said. "Great how about tonight, because it is Friday night?" asked Ayden. "That sounds great, at Ms. Carson's Ice Cream?" asked Tessa. "No but it is a surprise," said Ayden. "Okay," Tessa said. "But one more thing, Tessa," asked Ayden. "Yes?" said to Tessa. "Would you walk with me to class?" asked Ayden. "I would be delighted," explained Tessa.

So they walked of to class, but Tessa asked Hallie first, and Hallie was a great friend, and let Tessa walk with Ayden, the quarter back. Ayden took Tessa to see the football team in their corner. It went fine, but Tessa was scared if they would not accept her, but they did. "Ring, ring, ring, the bell rang and Ayden kissed Tessa on the cheek and Tessa was happy the rest if the day!

After the Date Now to Decide

Tessa has just got to know Brandon and Ayden! "The time has come to pick your date to the fall dance, ladies," said the principal, Mr. Britting. Tessa was so excited and the two boys right in front of her. She said, "I just experienced two whole weeks with you and I believe the person I pick is… Ayden! "Ayden you are funny, sweet, nice, and all your friends like you. But Brandon you made fun of me in Algebra class, and you and your buddies are not really funny!" I am sorry Brandon," Tessa said. "Well it is not your fault it is mine," Brandon said. "Congrats Ayden," Tessa said. "Thanks and will you go out with me Tessa?" Ayden asked. "Yes if you will go to the dance with me, Ayden?" Tessa asked. "Yes I will Tessa," Ayden told her. "Great well let us go and hang out, and get some lunch," Tessa told Ayden. "No how about we go somewhere else!" Ayden said. "What do you mean, Ayden?" asked Tessa confused. "Well I knew you were going to ask me to the dance, so I told Mr. Britting if we could take the day off, and he let us because, you are allowed to take three days off of school for lunch!" told Ayden. "O gosh Ayden, I love you!" screamed Tessa but not to loud. "I know, and I love you too!" Ayden said. "Let us go, the limo is waiting!" said Ayden. Tessa said, "Limo?" "Yes limo." said Ayden. "Wow!" Tessa screamed!

A Dancing Queen

Tessa wore a bright pink dress, and Ayden wore a pink tie, a white shirt, and black pants. They danced the night out with, Hallie, the football team, and of course Tessa and Ayden!

"Excuse me, excuse me," explained Mrs. Caldwell. "It is time to announce the Queen and King!" "The King is Ayden Michaels." "The Queen is….Wow Tessa Harrison!" Tessa screamed! Brittany as so mad she came up and said, "This is not fair, a nerd wins?" "Hey Brittany, MOVE," Mrs. Caldwell! "Excuse me; my daddy got you into this school!" cried Brittany. "Oh well Ms. Martin leave!" said Mrs. Caldwell. "Everyone cheered! "Congrats, Ms. Tessa!" Ayden yelled. "Thanks Mr. Ayden." Tessa yelled.

Now Tessa and Ayden had to dance! Tessa was freaked out because she has never danced before in her whole life. But Ayden guided her through it, and Tessa was excited! "Thanks Ayden, I owe you a lot," said Tessa. "No you do not, just lay your head on my shoulder, and dance," told Ayden. Tessa did what Ayden said.

Now after the dance, and Tessa dating Ayden, Tessa was accepted. She stayed with Ayden through High School, College, and then they got married! Everyone always remembered how a nerdy girl, got to become a popular girl!


End file.
